1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photographic film units suitable for exposure and self-processing, and particularly to such film units including a premounted photosensitive film element which is exposed, processed and viewed in a slide mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Film units including a film element, a slide mount, a cover sheet and a container of processing liquid are known in the prior art. For example such film units, wherein certain parts are manually stripped away leaving a completely processed transparency mounted for projection are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,434 which issued July 20, 1965 to M. S. Dietz.
In the film units described in the Dietz patent, the film element is retained between front and rear, rigid mount sections. After exposure, the film is passed between a pair of compressive rollers to rupture the processing liquid container and to spread the liquid between the film element and the cover sheet.
The Dietz patent recognized that undue thickness or marked changes in thickness between the film element and the cover sheet must be avoided to insure an even and consistent liquid spreading operation, and disclosed a slide mount wherein one side of the rear frame member is temporarily removed so that the bottom compressive roller may approach the film element unobstructed. After processing, the missing side of the bottom frame member is manually applied by the operator.